Direct Hit - ON HOLD
by Bookworm1017
Summary: What if Sebastian had hit Kurt with the slushie? Set during 'Michael'.
1. Chapter 1

**This was written off a prompt from SydneyCriss. Happy reading!**

* * *

Blaine was looking around as he sang Michael Jackson's "Bad". The Warblers were so different now. Blaine didn't really like the leather jacket when he first put it on, but Kurt seemed to be quite fond of it.

_"I really hate this jacket!" Blaine was hiding in the changing room, surveying the leather jacket and black pants in the mirror. _

_"Blaine, I'm sure you look fine," Kurt had already picked out his outfit._

_"I look like Puck," Blaine complained. Kurt crinkled his nose. It was no secret that Kurt didn't find Puck attractive in the least. _

_"Just come out, Blaine," Blaine sighed, stepping out of the changing room. Kurt's eyes widened. To say the least, Blaine looked hot. Blaine, expecting Kurt to have a look of pure horror on his face, looked up to see Kurt blushing bashfully._

**_My boyfriend is adorable._**

_"What do you think of the jacket?" asked Blaine holding back a chuckle as Kurt's blush deepened._

_"Well, you don't look like Puck," Kurt said breathily. Blaine laughed outright._

Blaine was glad when the song was finally coming to an end. He didn't like seeing the Warblers like that. The song finished and Blaine had just stopped dancing when an agonizing scream sounded somewhere behind him. He spun around to see his boyfriend lying on the ground, screaming and covered in red slushy. He also saw Sebastian standing over him, smirking with a slushy cup in his hand. Blaine was getting ready to punch Sebastian in the face when another scream erupted from Kurt.

Everyone had froze. No one knew what to do. Blaine, shaking off the anger, ran to Kurt and kneeled down next to him. He was vaguely aware of Puck, Sam, and Finn beating the crap out of Sebastian.

"Kurt, Sweetie," Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Another scream came from the trembling boy. Kurt was curled into a feeble position with his hands completely covering his face. Sebastian had ran out of the car park holding his stomach, with a black eye and a split lip. Everyone was now standing around Kurt and Blaine, not sure what to do.

"Kurt, Baby, what hurts?" Blaine asked running his hand through Kurt's hair.

"My eye," Kurt whimpered.

"Can I see it?" When Blaine didn't receive an answer, he began to gently move Kurt's hands. Kurt screamed again, and Blaine immediately stopped. Kurt began to hyperventilate, and Blaine scooped the boy into his arms.

"Breathe, Baby, just breathe," Blaine had helped Kurt through several panic attacks, but none like this. Kurt was in physical pain.

"Finn, we're going to have to get him to the emergency room," Blaine looked up at Finn, who nodded and went to get his car.

"No! I don't want to go to the hospital!" Kurt cried, clutching Blaine's jacket and his face.

"I know, but I think you're going to have to go," Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head as Kurt cried. Hospitals were just not a good place for him.

_"Mommy!" a six-year-old Kurt squealed, running to his mother. Burt walking close behind._

_"Hey, Baby boy," Elizabeth smiled weakly, gesturing for Kurt to join her in the hospital bed. Kurt lay down in his mother's arms._

_"Mommy, are you going to come home soon?" Kurt asked. His lower lip wobbled. He really missed his mother._

_"Yes, sweetie, I am going home very soon," Elizabeth looked up to see Burt's eyes full of tears. She knew he must have spoken with the doctor, "It's just not the home you're thinking of."_

_"But I want you to come to our home," little Kurt sniffled._

_"I know, sweetheart. One day we will be together again. I love you so much. Never forget how special you are," Elizabeth could feel herself fading, Kurt still crying in her arms._

_"I love you, mommy," Kurt sniffled. Burt could see his wife starting to drift. He held her hand, tears streaming steadily down his face. _

_"I love you, Lizzie," Burt kissed her on the forehead._

_"I love you, Burt. Promise me you'll take care of Kurt. Protect him," Elizabeth whispered. Kurt was tucked safely in her arms. _

_"Always. I promise," Burt was barely able to talk. Elizabeth let out a long breath, and closed her eyes for the last time. Kurt began to cry loudly as he felt his mother's arms go limp around him_

_Ten years later…_

_"I believe in you," Kurt said to his unconscious father, who was currently lying in a hospital bed. Kurt didn't understand why life did this to him. Be believed that if his dad was gone, there would be no one to love him and protect him. He would be alone. Little did he know…_

"Kurt, you're okay. I'll be right by your side the whole time. I'll protect you," Blaine rocked the boy. Kurt felt like he had a knife in his eye, but deep down inside, he knew that as long as he was in Blaine's arms, he was safe.

* * *

A/N - Please tell me what you think. I'm thinking of just making this a two-shot. Thanks for reading.

Currently taking prompts for Glee and The New Normal.

Currently working on the second chapter of this, and a Klaine one-shot (not sure what it's called yet.).


	2. Chapter 2

Finn pulled up next to them with his car, and jumped out to help Blaine get Kurt in. Finn opened the car door, and went to pick up his step-brother.

"No," Kurt cried out, clinging to Blaine tightly.

"It's okay, sweetie. I've got you," Blaine struggled a bit, but managed to pick Kurt up and lay him in the back of Finn's car.

"Rachel, can you call Mom and Burt and tell them what is going on?" Finn asked, shutting the car door carefully so he wouldn't hit Kurt.

"Yes, of course. Text us when you find out something," Rachel replied. Finn nodded and jumped into the driver's seat, while Blaine got in the back with Kurt. Kurt whimpered still crying heavily, as Blaine situated himself so Kurt's head was in his lap.

Finn tried to drive quickly, but struggled as he heard Kurt whimper with every movement. Blaine was running his fingers through Kurt's hair and whispering to him soothingly. He was doing his best to hold back his own tears as he watched Kurt press on his eye and move his head around trying to lessen some of the pain.

When Finn finally pulled up to the hospital, he jumped out and opened the back door of his car. He scooped Kurt up, ignoring his protests, and ran him into the emergency room, Blaine hot on his heels. A nurse saw Finn carrying Kurt, and quickly got a doctor to take him back. Blaine's heart clenched as he heard Kurt's terror filled voice yell for him.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed. Blaine made to go after him, but the nurse put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go back there," the woman stated.

"Please, he hates hospitals. He'll freak out," Blaine pleaded, Kurt's cries echoing in his head. The nurse just shook her head, and motioned for Blaine to sit down. After about ten minutes of Blaine sitting with his head in his hands and Finn pacing, Burt and Carol came bustling in.

"What happened? What's going on?" Burt demanded.

"We were singing with the Warblers and at the end, one of them pulled a slushy out and threw it at Kurt. It was really bad. Kurt was screaming and clutching his eye. We brought him straight here," Finn explained.

"How long has he been back there?" asked Carol, worriedly.

"About fifteen minutes," Blaine spoke. He looked up and winced at Carol's sympathetic look. He had let out a few tears as he sat there, and his eyes were more than likely red and swollen. Carol sat in the seat beside him and rubbed circles into his back.

"Who is the kid who threw the slushy? I'm going to have a little chat with the headmaster at Dalton," Burt stated, obviously angry.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before," Finn looked at Blaine for help.

"His name is Sebastian Smythe," Blaine felt his stomach turn as he remembered the look on Kurt face when Sebastian showed up at the Lima Bean. Kurt was really afraid of losing Blaine to Sebastian and it showed.

"Hummel," a nurse called. Burt immediately walked over to her, closely followed by Blaine, Carol, and Finn.

"You may see him now. Follow me," she led them to a room near the back of the building, "the doctor will be in to talk to you in a moment. Burt and Blaine walked right in while Carol and Finn held back as not to overwhelm Kurt.

"Blainey!" Kurt giggled.

"Okay, you are definitely on pain meds," Blaine joked. Burt chuckled as Kurt yanked Blaine down onto the bed with him.

"How are you feeling, Kiddo," Burt asked as Blaine drew Kurt into his arms. Burt's heart warmed as he saw Kurt lie his head on Blaine's chest. The two boys had been together long enough for Burt to completely trust the dark-haired boy with his son.

"Better than I did. The nurse gave me a shot for the pain," Kurt explained sleepily. Neither Blaine nor Burt said anything about the eye patch over Kurt's eye. They knew Kurt would see it soon enough, and he would absolutely hate it.

Kurt began to doze off in the warmth of Blaine's arms as Blaine planted soft kisses on the injured boy's head. Finally the doctor came in.

"Mr. Hummel," the doctor shook hands with Burt.

"Call me Burt."

"Alright, Burt. And you must be the boyfriend this one has been asking for," the doctor shook Blaine's hand kindly. Burt could see the relief in Blaine's eyes when the doctor accepted him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Blaine asked, lightly running his fingers through Kurt's hair, trying not to wake him.

"Well, his right eyes is mildly irritated. We will prescribe some eye drops for that. His left cornea on the other hand is deeply scratched and will have to undergo surgery next Wednesday," Blaine winced, knowing Kurt was not going to react well to that.

"Is there anything we need to be doing until then?" asked Burt.

"He will need eye drops in it twice a day, and make sure to always have fresh bandages on it," the doctor was writing something on a pad of paper.

"Here is a prescription for the eye drops and some pain medication."

"Thank you, doctor," Burt nodded.

"You're very welcome. He can go at any time," the doctor left the room.

"Kurt is not going to be happy," said Finn who was now standing in the doorway along with Carol.

"No, he isn't," Burt agreed "Let's get him out of here so he doesn't wake up in a hospital and freak out." Finn picked Kurt up out of Blaine's arms. Blaine wilted slightly at the loss of contact. They all piled into Burt's car except Finn who went to get his own car.

Blaine and Kurt sat in the back seat with Kurt fast asleep on Blaine's chest. Blaine vowed to himself to always protect this angelic boy and to love him forever.

* * *

A/N - I think I'm going to stop this story here. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it!

I am currently working on a Brittana story called 'Needing You'.

Currently taking prompts for Glee and Then New Normal.


	3. Chapter 3

So many people asked me to continue this, so here you are!

* * *

Once they had arrived home, Kurt was still fast asleep with Blaine stoking his hair. Blaine, with Kurt in his arms, got out of the car and followed Burt to the door. Carole had already ran inside to get the couch ready.

Blaine carried Kurt into the living room and set him on the couch. Carole immediately began fussing over him. Kurt began to stir and whimpered slightly as he scrunched his face.

"Blaine?" Kurt opened his 'good' eye.

"I'm right here," Blaine kneeled next to the couch and began stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, confused. He tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Blaine and Carole.

"You need to rest, baby. What's the last thing you remember?" Blaine helped Carole pull a blanket up over Kurt. Burt had gone out to get Kurt's pain medication.

"We were singing and Sebastian threw a slushie at me. My eye hurt really bad," Kurt lifted his hand up to his eye and gasped. Blaine looked up at Carole who nodded.

"Honey, you have an eye patch on, and you're going to have to have surgery next week," Blaine said gently.

"No! I don't want to to the hospital! Please, don't make me go! Please," Kurt shot into a sitting position and flew into a fit of hysterics. Blaine, expecting this reaction, sat on the edge of the couch and pulled, a now crying, Kurt into his arms.

"Shh… Baby, don't cry. You'll irritate your eyes more," Kurt just cried more into the crook of Blaine's neck. Once Kurt had calmed down, he was physically and mentally exhausted. He was extremely comfortable lying in Blaine's arms, but his eye was really starting to hurt.

"Blaine my eye hurts," Kurt mumbled.

"Your dad is on his way with your pain meds," Blaine felt anger at Sebastian pulling its way to the surface, but he had to push it down for now. Finn was standing awkwardly to the side, not knowing what to do.

"I'll go get you boys something to drink," Carole patted Blaine on the shoulder.

"I'll come help," said Finn, wanting to do something besides just stand there.

Once Finn and Carole had left the room, Blaine laid Kurt back into the couch and covered him with the blanket. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, terrified of being left alone.

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaine promised. It was obvious that Kurt was tired, but the boy forced himself to stay awake to be with Blaine.

"Baby, if you are tired, go to sleep. I'll be right here," Blaine's voice was full of concern. He was gently stroking Kurt's knuckles with his thumb, trying everything he could to calm Kurt down enough to sleep.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt's voice sounded small and wounded.

"Of course, Baby."

"How do you feel about Sebastian?" The question took Blaine completely off guard. He could feel strong anger surge through him just at the mere mention of Sebastian's name.

"I hate him and I will never forgive him for hurting you. You are the most precious thing in the world to me, Kurt. Don't ever forget it," Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt, who was fairly certain his heart had melted. Just then, Carole came in with a glass of water for Kurt and a soda for Blaine, followed by Burt who had Kurt's pain meds.

"Here, Kurt, take this," Burt handed his son a small white pill and watched as he swallowed it with the water Carole brought.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled, already falling asleep. Once he was out, Burt turned to Blaine.

"Why don't you go home and get some stuff? I think it would make Kurt happy if you spent a few days here," Burt smiled when Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Yes, thank you, sir," Blaine said politely. Burt rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You can drop the 'sir' and call me Burt, kid," Blaine nodded as he leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"I'll drive you home," said Finn, remembering he had drove him and Kurt to the parking garage.

"Thanks, Finn," The boys walked out the door and jumped in Finn's car. The drive was thankfully short and soon enough Blaine was home packing. He told Finn to go on, and that he would take his own car. In the hurricane that was Blaine' closet, Blaine managed to dig out several outfits he knew Kurt would approve of as well as several pairs of pajamas. He knew that he and Kurt would be doing a whole lot of snuggling in bed since Kurt was injured.

Once he was all packed, Blaine jumped in his car and ran to the store to get Kurt's favorite junk food and a bouquet of Kurt's favorite flowers. He then rented several movies for him and Kurt to watch. The selection of movies he rented included romances, musicals, Disney, and Harry Potter. He also decided to grab Twilight even though he was not all that fond of it, but he knew Kurt loved it, and his beloved boyfriend was injured so he would suffer through it.

Blaine made sure he had everything he needed and got back in his car. There was just one more place he had to go before he went back to the Hummel's…

Dalton.

* * *

A/N - Hope you liked it! Review please!

Who else thought that the scene where Blaine and Burt time how long it takes Kurt to pick up Vogue during basketball was awesome?!

Follow me on twitter for updates on my stories or just random Klaineness. My name is Bailey1017.


	4. Announcement

I'm sorry about the AN, but this is important. I know that I haven't been posting any new stories lately because I got a very time consuming job, but I have made a tumblr (which is quick and easy) and I will be posting fanfiction recommendations on it as well as some other stuff. I have bigger plans for my tumblr if I can get enough followers, so if you all will check it out and follow if you like, I would greatly appreciate it!

This is not goodbye to my writing fanfiction! It is simply something to satisfy my need to share glee gay feels in a less time consuming way.

So here it is...

lovegleegays_**DOT**_tumblr**_DOT_**com

I love you my lovely readers! Thank you!


End file.
